


Ничего не бойся, я с тобой

by WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021 (WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)



Series: Тексты G — PG-13 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Thorki%20and%20Hiddlesworth%202021
Summary: Тор, Локи, очередной древний артефакт. Что могло пойти не так?
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Тексты G — PG-13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119491
Kudos: 5





	Ничего не бойся, я с тобой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two-Part Prompts Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739143) by [wouldyouknowmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldyouknowmore/pseuds/wouldyouknowmore). 



— Я всё-таки думаю, что лучше пойти к целителям.

— Тор, не глупи. Эйр будет достаточно одного взгляда, и она тут же пошлёт за матерью, и нам обоим влетит.

— А мне-то с чего? Это ты во всём виноват!

— А я настаиваю, что ты сам налетел на нож, который я просто держал в руке. К тому же, если мать обо всём узнает, она догадается, в какую лавку мы забрели. И вот тогда да, тебе тоже влетит.

На это Тору возразить было нечего. Он сжал зубы и изо всех сил постарался не смотреть на то, как Локи колдует над уже подмокшими бинтами на его животе. Идея отправиться на подозрительный рынок в самом небезопасном уголке Асгарда принадлежала, естественно, не ему, но Локи уверял, что только там можно найти очень редкую — и, возможно, не совсем разрешённую — книгу заклинаний, без которой ему жизнь была не мила. И Тор, конечно, был просто обязан пойти вместе с ним.

Книгу они так и не нашли, но зато Локи совершенно случайно углядел старый кинжал, лежавший на чёрной бархатной подушечке. Лезвие было выковано из бронзы, а рукоять — выточена из рога какого-то животного, и когда Тор, переминаясь под неприятным взглядом владельца лавки, нечаянно толкнул Локи, тот подскочил, и... случилось то, что случилось.

И ладно бы дело этим и ограничилось: в конце концов, Локи не первый раз втыкал Тору нож под рёбра, намеренно или нет. Да вот только кинжал явно был непростым, и вот теперь прошёл уже целый час, как они спрятались в покоях Тора, а кровотечение всё никак не получалось остановить.

— Сейчас, я только поменяю тебе повязки и продолжу искать, — уверил его Локи. — Я точно видел нужное заклинание где-то в этой книге.

Тор неохотно кивнул, и Локи принялся разматывать бинты слой за слоем, невесомо касаясь живота прохладными пальцами. Когда рана наконец обнажилась, Тор не выдержал и с любопытством уставился вниз. На своём веку он повидал много гораздо более серьёзных травм и даже сам успел получить парочку. Однако обычно целительного камня и крепкого сна было достаточно, чтобы полностью восстановиться. Эта рана затягиваться не желала; вдобавок ко всему её края немного посинели, и на коже живота появились едва заметные полоски.

— Имировы яйца, — пробормотал Тор. Локи склонился над ним, пристально разглядывая открывшуюся картину.

— О, подумать только! — с неуместным восторгом выдохнул он. — Я наконец понял, что это был за кинжал. Жаль, мы его не купили, когда была возможность!

Кровь всё не останавливалась, но Локи без всякого сочувствия отпихнул Тора, спрыгнул с кровати, подхватил книгу и, перевернув несколько страниц, сунул ему под нос. На картинке красовалась очень похожая рана.

— Твоя, конечно, немного более запущенная, — пробормотал он, придирчиво сравнивая иллюстрацию с тем, что творилось у Тора на животе.

— Локи. Пожалуйста.

Видимо, выражение его лица было достаточно страдальческим. Локи вздохнул, отложил книгу и, захватив побольше чистых бинтов, снова сел на краешек кровати.

— Всё будет хорошо, — пообещал он, вытирая кровь. — Ничего не бойся, я с тобой.

Он надёжно перевязал рану и, склонившись, легонько поцеловал Тора в живот. Тот закатил глаза:

— Спасибо, мам.

Локи смешливо фыркнул.

— Ну что ж, хорошие новости: жить ты будешь, — поделился он, сдвигаясь к изголовью. — Без должного лечения, конечно, порез от такого ножа убил бы тебя, но противоядие есть, и приготовить его довольно просто. Во дворце должно быть всё необходимое. У тебя даже шрама не останется.

Тор с облегчением вздохнул и с радостью ответил на совсем не братский поцелуй, которым наградил его Локи. На какое-то время страхи и боль отступили, и он отпустил себя, наслаждаясь прикосновением родных губ.

Отстранившись, Локи тепло и с любовью посмотрел на него, и Тор улыбнулся в ответ.

— Просто из любопытства: а сколько времени это займёт? — всё же спросил он. Локи насмешливо приподнял бровь, но тем не менее быстро окинул его оценивающим взглядом.

Мгновением позже его как сдуло с кровати, и Тор мог только изумлённо смотреть, как тот поспешно хватает книгу и кидается к дверям.

И только тогда Тор разглядел, насколько далеко по его торсу расползлась синева.

— Полчаса, не больше! — крикнул Локи, выбегая из покоев.

— Что?!

— Не волнуйся, я сейчас!

— Локи!!!


End file.
